Stay
by speedychatterbox
Summary: An Alternate ending to the season 2 finale. Jen and Pacey get trapped in the Ice House when it burns down. When Pacey ends up suffering life threatening injuries his family, girlfriend, and best friends find themselves begging him to stay and seeking justice against the person they deem responsible causing Joey to choose between Dawson & her friends or her father. P/A, D/J, D/P J/J
1. Chapter 1

Stay

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek; the show was created by Kevin Williamson.

An Alternate ending to the season two finale two people get trapped when the Ice House burns down and one suffers an life threatening injury.

Chapter 1

Dawson, Joey, Pacey, Jen, and Jack were sitting at a table at the Ice House, a restaurant Joey's family owns, studying for finals; however, Pacey wasn't studying. It was hard for him to focus on school and passing finals when his girlfriend was alone in a mental institution trying to get better. He really misses her. He knows she had to go away to the mental facility, so she could get the help she needs to get better, but he is having trouble coping without her. Andie is his whole world, his angel. She is essentially the most important being to ever grace his existence. His world has become a better place because of her. She believed in him and understood him when no one, not even his family did. His family along with most of the town of Capeside saw him as a loser and a scewup, who would never amount to anything, but not Andie to her he is someone special.

Dawson took a break from reading his biology textbook to watch his best friend, who was sitting across from him, pretending to study. Dawson let out a sigh. He wished there was something he could do to take away his pain. Pacey certainly has come a long way this year working hard to raise up his grades. He is really proud of Pacey. Andie has definitely been good for him. He hates what happened to her. Hopefully Andie gets better soon and comes back. It just doesn't feel the same without her upbeat positive personality to brighten things up.

Dawson then started to watch Jen and was glad that she was getting back on track. To be honest Jen actions after Abby death had scared him. He has been worried about her this year with the partying and drinking. Jack has been good for Jen and is glad that Jen has someone like Jack that she can lean on. He also hopes she works things out with her grams. Life is just too short to stay angry and even though she won't admit it he knows Jen really loves her grams and needs her. Dawson sighed and went back to studying for his bio final.

Jen looked up from her English notes to see Jack smiling at her. She smiled back at him then went back to studying her notes. The best thing to happen to her this year is her budding friendship with Jack. He is just so sweet, kind, and compassionate; she feels blessed to have him in her life now. He is like her savior and just gets her like no one else has before, not even her grams. She feels like grams wants her to be someone she just isn't and doesn't see her for who she really is. That is what Jen loves about Jack; he sees her for the person she is. Jack loves and accepts her for herself, faults and all. For once, Jen isn't the messed up party girl from New York, she is just Jen. But, if Jen was to be honest she does miss her grams, but she wishes her grams could just accept her for herself, support her without judgment. Right now, she needs to finish preparing for her English final tomorrow, but first she has to use the bathroom.

"Hey guys, I will be right back; I just have to use the bathroom" she said as she stood up. Pacey closed his textbook and stood up, "I think I am going to as well," he said as he walked off the bathroom shortly after Jen.

Suddenly in walks in Joey's Dad Mike Potter, "hey, how is the studying going?" "Great thanks Dad" Joey replies as she smiles at her father. "Well, I am going to be in my office; let me know if you kids need anything."

"Thanks Dad," Joey tells her father, and he smiles at her and her friends then heads towards his office.

Dawson looks at how happy Joey is to have her father back and feels torn. He hates the position he is in. Joey's dad has definitely put him in between a rock and hard place. Joey is so happy right now, but that won't last long when she learns her father has been dealing again. The right thing, no question, would be to come forward, and tell Joey the truth then go to the authorities, but that doesn't mean that it's simple as that. Joey and her sister, Bessie deserve so much better from their father. He can't believe he just went back to dealing just like that, so soon after he was released from prison and given an second chance with his daughters and grandson. What was he thinking? He is being selfish right now. Why can't he see how much they need him?

Mike Potter sits down in his chair behind his desk. He puts his face down and runs his fingers through his hair. How did he get himself into this mess? He screwed up again. He is dealing again shortly after being released from prison then managed to get caught by his daughter's boyfriend. What am I going to do? He looks towards his right side on the floor and sees the cocaine (don't know what specific drugs Joey's father dealt so I'm just going with cocaine), and gets up, takes the cocaine, and goes to the bathroom next to his office and starts disposing the cocaine in the toilet. In this moment, Mike Potter decides that he is not going to deal anymore. Suddenly something on fire is thrown through one of the backroom windows of the restaurant lighting the whole place on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mike continued to dispose of the cocaine he purchased from his supplier the other day oblivious to the fire that has just started in the back near his office, which was rapidly progressing. Dawson, Joey, and Jack were all engrossed in their books studying for their finals that they didn't notice the fire at first until Jack started to smell smoke.

"Hey guys do you smell that? Its smells like smoke," said Jack. "The restaurant is on fire look!" Dawson said as he pointed towards the flames that were surrounded Joey's dad office as well as the whole back of the restaurant, including the restrooms where Jen and Pacey were.

"Jen and Pacey are in the restrooms!" Jack cried out as he pointed towards the large flames in front of the restrooms, essentially trapping their friends inside.

"Dawson, my father is trapped in his office as well!" Dawson turned to his frantic girlfriend. "Ok, Joey I will get your father" he said trying to reassure her then looks towards Jack "I need you to get her out of here now!"

"What about Jen and Pacey? We can't just leave them."

"Jack, right now I need you to stay calm, get Joey out of here, and call 911." Jack nods at Dawson and grabs Joey, who is fighting him, worried about her father and Dawson, not wanting to leave them. Dawson grabs a chair and breaks the window in front of Mr. Potter's office. He reaches over to him and pulls him out.

"Thanks Dawson,"

"Jack got Joey out, and he is going to call 911, but my friends, Pacey and Jen, are trapped in the restrooms over there, and I need you to help me get them out."

Pacey was just about to leave the bathroom, but when he touched the door handle he nearly burned his hand. That is when he smelled the smoke. He looked down and saw fire underneath the door. Oh this is just great as if things in my life couldn't get any worse. Wait! Jen went to the bathroom when he went, and she must be trapped in the women's room. And what about the rest of my friends? I hope they get out and are ok. There has to be a way out of here, and a way to get to Jen. "Jen, can you hear me? Are you ok?"

"OMG! Pacey is that you?"

"Yes, I am in the men's room next to you."

"Pacey I'm scared! what if we don't get out of here?"

"Jen, were going to get out of here, I promise you." Pacey wasn't completely convinced himself, but he didn't want Jen to think that. I have to be strong for her. Dawson and the others will not let them die; help is going to come. Then again, his father, the good sheriff of Capeside, could care less about him as well as the rest of his family, except for his sister Gretchen. She is the only member of his family that cares about him, and she would miss him if he was gone. In the women's room, Jen was contemplating the same thing as Pacey. Like Pacey, her parents could care less about her. She wondered if she died in this fire would they even miss her; would anyone miss her. Well maybe her friends would miss her, but they would be ok. Then she thought about her grams, and how she may not have the chance to make amends with her. Grams may not always understand her, but at least she cares what happens to her, and that much more then she could say about her parents

"Pacey! Jen! Are you guys ok?" Dawson asked his trapped friends as he made his way towards the restrooms.

"Dawson I'm ok,"

"I'm ok too," they both responded.

Dawson starts to cough then tries to cover his mouth with his sleeves. The flames were getting bigger making it hard to breathe. Dawson was getting really scared for his friends. He wasn't able to put out any of the flames because he couldn't get to the fire extinguisher. How was he going to save his friends? Mike saw the anguish on Dawson face, and he really felt for him. Mike wanted to help those kids he really did. The fire is, after all, mostly his fault, but right now, he has to get Dawson out of here. Suddenly loud sirens could be heard, signaling that help has arrived.

"Dawson, I know you want to help your friends, but the flames are too big. We have to get out of here and let the fire fighters do their job. They will do everything they can to save your friends." Dawson nodded knowing he was right. Doesn't make leaving them behind any easier. He just hopes the fire fighters will be able to save his friends because he doesn't want to think of world without his best friend Pacey Witter and Jen Lindley.

"Jen, Pacey, I can't get to you now, but help has arrived and they are going to do everything they can to save you."

"Dawson just in case I don't make it out can you tell Andie that I love her."

"And Dawson can you tell my Grams that I'm sorry for all the trouble I have cause, and that I love her."

"I will, but don't worry guys you will make out of here, and tell them yourselves."

Mike pulls on Dawson shoulder to get his attention, "we have to get out of here." Dawson reluctantly leaves with Mike as neither of them can breathe themselves. Mike pulls Dawson out of the Ice House. As they make it out the door, and are safely outside, Joey rushes up to them hugging them tight relieved both are ok. Her relief is short lived when she realizes Pacey and Jen aren't with them, and are still trapped inside. Joey watched Mrs. Ryan for a bit; the look on her face was breaking her heart. She then watched Pacey's father and was surprised by his reaction. He actually looked upset and scared. well it's about time he showed some emotion towards his son. Too bad it had to come to Pacey being trapped in a burning building for that to happen. What a darn shame.

"Pacey, we're going to die in here tonight, aren't we?"

Pacey could hear Jen sobbing, and it was breaking his heart.

"Jen listen to me, we aren't going to die. The fire department has arrived, and they are going to get us out of here." Pacey felt frustrated that he was trapped and that he couldn't save himself and Jen. The fire fighters were inside with their hoses trying to extinguish the flames. One of them called out Jen and Pacey names to make sure they were ok, well ok as they can be in this situation like this. When a lot of the flames were being extinguished, Pacey decided to use his shirt to open the door, and made his way out of the men's room. He then made his way to the women's room, where he use his shirt again to open the door. He lifted Jen out of the women's room and handed her to one of the fire fighters, so they could get her out. One of the other fire fighters began assisting Pacey out of the Ice House, but as they were getting to the exit a flamed piece of the restaurant's ceiling fell on him.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I will update the next chapter and we will find out what happen to Pacey and the aftermath the fire cause.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Dawson's Creek or the characters they belong to and was created by Kevin Williamson.

Chapter 3

"Jen! Thank heavens child you're alright. I was afraid I may not see you again," Jen Grandmother said as she rush towards Jen, and wrapped her up in her arms. Jen smiled as she held on to her Grandmother. She was glad to be out of the fire, and safe in her grams embrace. She had a second chance at life, and she wasn't going waste a minute, starting with making amends with her grams.

"I'm so sorry for everything." Grams just smile at Jen and said "all is forgotten, all that matters right now, is that you are safe, here with me." Jen smiled and hugged her grandmother again.

Jack watched Jen with her grams and smiled. He was happy she was working things out with her grandmother, and finally seeing just how much her grandmother does, in fact love her. The joy and relief he felt knowing Jen was safe, and reunited with her grams soon faded when he saw the EMTs putting an unconscious Pacey on to a stretcher. He looked pretty banged up and wasn't moving. It appeared that there were some burn marks on his body as well. Jack had to force himself not to cry. He was afraid for Pacey, and he didn't know what he was going to tell his sister, if Pacey isn't ok. She loves him so much, and she barely recovered from losing their brother Tim. She just recently had a breakdown, and Jack was afraid that this would destroy her. Jack silently prayed that Pacey would be ok, he just had to be.

The Leerys, Dawson's parents, Mitch and Gail, just arrived and rushed right up to their son relieved he was ok until they saw the tears in his eyes. That is when they saw their son's best friend Pacey Witter, a kid they watch grow up, being pulled in the ambulance by the EMTs. Gail gasped as she covered her mouth then sunk her face in Mitch's shoulder. It was so heartbreaking looking at his injuries and seeing him not moving. This isn't right Mitch thought to himself. Pacey was just a kid with his life ahead of him, and he shouldn't be on that stretcher. He glanced over at Mike Potter with his daughters and glared at him. Somehow this is his fault. It should be him, not Pacey on that darn stretcher fighting for his life.

"Mom, Dad, I tried to save him and Jen, I really did, but I wasn't able to. I had to leave them behind, and now my best friend might not make it. Why on earth did this have to happen? Why? It's just not fair!" Dawson said getting upset over Pacey condition.

Mitch pulls Dawson into his arms then says to him, "son, I don't know why this had to happen, and your right nothing about any of this is fair, but by no means is what happen to Pacey today your fault. The only person to blame is the one who set the fire, and Pacey would not want your blaming yourself. He loves you."

Joey turned from her sister and father to watch Dawson with his parents and saw how distraught he was. She hates seeing him in pain and so upset. She is relived her father, Dawson, Jack, and Jen are all safe, but she was sad that Pacey didn't make it out unscathed. He may have annoyed her most of the time, but she never wanted anything like this to happen to him. He didn't deserve this, no one did. She prays he will make it through this. "Dad, Bessie, I am going to go and be with Dawson. He needs me right now. Pacey isn't doing so great, and he and Dawson are very close."

"You go ahead Dawson looks like he really needs a friend right now." Bessie told her then gave her a quick hug. Joey smile at her then turned away from her sister and father then walked towards her boyfriend and his parents, not seeing the guilty look on her father's face.

John Witter told one of his officers to take over because he was going to ride in the ambulance with his son to Capeside Memorial Hospital. As he was entering the ambulance, he asked the officer to contact his wife and son Doug, Pacey mother and brother, and explain what happened, and have them meet him at the hospital. John sat in the ambulance staring at his son, and he started crying when he saw at all his son's injuries. He knows he hasn't always been the best father, and he often was too harsh and too hard on Pacey. He wasn't always there for his son while he was growing up, and often let his son believe he didn't care about him; that he was a loser. He is going to change that, and he is going to be there for son, and if he pulls though this he was going to make sure he that his son knows his father loves him. He is going to find the bastard that did this to his son because if it is the last thing he ever does someone is going to pay, for what happen to his son.

John grabbed his son hand as he started to talk to him, "hang in there son; stay with me. I'm sorry for every time I should have been there for you, and wasn't, but I am here now. I want you to know that I love you, so does your mother, brother, sisters, and all your friends. They are all worried about you, especially your friend Dawson. Don't leave them! don't leave me!" He said pleading with his son to live.

Jen stood with Jack and her grams watching the ambulance drive off to the hospital. When she thought about her good friend fighting for his life, she started crying. "Pacey has to be ok, he just has to be! He kept me sane, and he kept me going when we were both trapped in there. When I was freaking out, thinking we were going to die, and no one was going to save us, he gave me hope. He kept reassuring me that were not going to die and that we would get out. He is the one that got me out of the bathroom. He is the reason I am alive, and now he might not make it. It's not right!"

"I will forever be grateful to Pacey, for all he did to help you, Jennifer. I don't know what is going to happen to Pacey, but I know he is a fighter, and if anyone can pull through this, it would be Pacey," said grams.

"Yeah Jen, Pacey is going to pull this, and we're going to be there for him when he does," Jack told Jen trying to reassure her, but not fully believing himself. Grams put her arm around Jen, "come child, let's going to the hospital to show Pacey and his family our support." She then turns towards Jack, "why don't you come with us Jack?"

"Thanks Mrs. Ryan, I would really like that," he responded then all three of them made their way to grams car.

Mike walked up to where Dawson was with his parents and Joey. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute Dawson?"

"You go ahead mom, dad, and Joey, I will meet you at the car soon."

"Ok son, but don't be long."

"Ok dad, I won't be." As they walk off he turn to face Joey's dad to see what he wanted.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life tonight."

Dawson laughed sarcastically, glares at him, and says to him, "I don't want your thanks. It means nothing to me. What happen tonight with the fire, and to my best friend Pacey, is your fault. None of this would have happen if you had not been dealing again. If Pacey doesn't make it, I hope you burn in hell."

Dawson then walks away from him, and towards his parents and Joey, who were waiting for him, at his dad's car.

Thanks for reading my story and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek or any of the characters, the show was created by Kevin Williamson.

Chapter 4

John Witter stood frozen by the nurse's station in the ER watching his son being pulled away from him by the doctors and nurses that were working on him. They were listing off his injuries and some possible injuries, but he didn't understand half of what they were saying. The gist of what he understood was that his son had some burns on his arms and back, but while they were first degree burns they would heal. The more severe injury seems to be a head injury. The doctors won't know how bad the damage is until they operate.

This was a freaking nightmare; no parent ever wants to image something so horrible, like this, happening to their child. He has worked so many cases like this, but seeing it happen to your child is different. He never image something like this would happen to one of his children. The worst part is that he hasn't been the father his son deserved. He has neglected him, been too harsh with, critical of, and often verbally abusive towards his son. He has wrongly made his son feel like he was a loser. He wouldn't be surprised if Pacey felt unloved all these years. I guess the saying, you don't know what you have until it's gone, is true because he didn't always appreciate his son, and now faced with the possibility of losing his son forever does he realizes just how much he means to him. God please watch over my boy; don't let him die, he silently prayed.

He was broken from his thoughts by hearing his wife's and oldest son calling out his name as they rush up to him. "John what is going on?" "Dad what happen to Pacey?" His wife and son started asking him at the same time.

"Pacey was at the Ice House, which was closed for reconstruction, with his friends studying. Well I don't know how much studying Pacey was doing since he blew two of his finals so far by not writing anything down on either of them, but that is beside the point. Some unknown person set fire to the Ice House probably because Mike Potter is dealing again, so this is some kind of retaliation against him, and our son, and your brother, is paying the price. I just can't prove it right now, but I will, and that SOB is going to pay. Anyway, when the Ice House was set on fire, Pacey and his friend Jen were in the restrooms when it happen; they were trapped because the fire spread very rapidly in that area of the restaurant until the fire department came, and were able to extinguish the flames enough so Pacey and Jen could get out. Pacey let the firefighters take Jen first, and when he was on the way out of the restaurant he was struck by an flame piece from the roof, and he hit his head. He has some first degree burns on his back and arms and an unknown head injury that is all I know right now. The doctors just took him to surgery right before you two arrived here," John told his wife and son.

Beth (I don't recall the show ever telling us what Pacey mom name was so I am going with Beth) Witter covered her mouth after hearing her husband recant the details of what happen at the Ice House tonight leading to youngest child being in this hospital fighting for his life. She couldn't believe this was happening it was like a freaking nightmare, one she can't wake up from. Why did this have to happen to her son? Why? He might be a slacker, a wise cracking clown, and get into mischief from time-to-time, but he was still a good kid. He was her baby, and he did not deserve to be nearly burn alive. She was worry and scared for her son, but also angry. She is angry that no good drug dealer, Mike Potter, was release, free to walk the streets of Capside, which caused someone to retaliate against him. She is angry her son was trapped for a while waiting to be rescue thinking he was going to die, angry he has sustain serious injuries, and is fighting for his life right now; and angry her son life was put in danger in the first place. She looked at her husband and oldest son Doug and said, "I really hate Mike Potter, he belongs behind bars, not walking free here, in Capside. Whether he lit the match that cause the fire, or not, he still is directly responsible for what happen to our son. It should be him in there not our son!"

Doug couldn't agree with his mother more about Mike Potter. They never should have let that man out. He obviously didn't learn anything in all that time he served caused he went right back to dealing. What is wrong with that man! Seriously, he really wanted to know? He feels really bad for Bessie, her son Alexander, and Joey they deserve so much better then Mike Potter for a father and grandfather. As if all discriminations and hard times those girls had to face because of him getting arrested for drug dealing the last time wasn't enough,p he has to come back right when they are getting everything together, and put their lives in jeopardy, ruin their source of income, and almost killed his kid brother. He doesn't want to even think Pacey won't pull through this. He may act like Pacey is an annoyance to him and quite often he is, but with the possibility of losing his brother he is finding himself missing the banter between him and brother. He would even settle for one of Pacey gay jokes right about now if it meant his brother was ok. He also wished he spent more time with his little brother instead of being so focused on himself.

Doug has been so focus on himself that he really has no idea what has been going on in his brother life over the last 6 months. He didn't know he had a girlfriend, or that he was actually doing good in school. He didn't know that said girlfriend had some kind break down, and is recovering in another state right now, which put his brother into an state of depression causing him to blow two of his finals. He really was out of the loop, and when his brother pulls through he was going to spend more time with him. Someone probably should notify his girlfriend what happen because it would be horrible if she found out some other way, like on the news. His sisters Carrie, Sara (the show never gave Pacey's third sister a name so I went with Sara), and Gretchen and let them know about their brother especially Gretchen those two are really close she would want to know.

Doug turned to his parents, "Mom, Dad, I am going to call Carrie, Sara and Gretchen and let them know what happen."

"Thanks Doug," his father said to him. Doug nodded then walked away from his parents in search for a payphone to call his sisters. Then he was going to find Pacey friends, and see if any of them have a way of getting in contact with Pacey girlfriend. I don't know all the details of what happen with her, but I do know she has a right to know, and that his brother needs her right now. She might just be the only person that can reach Pacey, and give himself something to live for. Another thing Doug plans on doing when Pacey pulls though this horrific ordeal, is to get know this girl that has made such an impact on his brother life better. Doug found a pay phone, put in a quarter, and dial a familiar number, it rang a few times before the person pick up. "Hello," Doug listened to the familiar voice of his youngest sister, "hey Gretchen, I have bad news about Pacey. It may be a good time to come back home to Capeside"

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and is enjoying this story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek the show was created by Kevin Williamson.

Chapter 5

Dawson, who was anxious to find out any news about his best friend, literally ran up to Pacey's parents with his parents and Joey in tow. "Mr. and Mrs. Witter, is there any news about Pacey?"

John saw how anxious Dawson was and could see the worry in his face. He wished he could settle the boy's fears. "Pacey was just brought into surgery a little while ago. All we know is that Pacey sustained some burns on his arms and legs and has an unknown head injury." John then put his hand on Dawson shoulder in a attempt to sooth the young man worry then he said, "but don't you worry Dawson, my boy is a fighter, has been his whole life, and he won't stop now, not when he has so much to live for."

"Thanks Mr. Witter, your right, Pacey is a fighter. I just hate the waiting, and can't help, but fear the worse. I just want to know if he is going to be ok, already. I don't think I'll be able to relax until I see for myself, he is ok."

"I know exactly what you mean Dawson," John simply replied. Soon they were joined by Jen, her grandmother, and Jack.

"Hey Dawson, is there any news on Pacey yet?" Jen asked her friend.

"He sustained some burns from the fire and has a head injury. The damage to his head is unknown at this time. The doctors are operating on Pacey now to find out the extent of the damage, and hopefully will be able to repair the damage that was cause to Pacey head."

"Oh, that poor child," said Grams, after hearing Dawson tell her granddaughter what he knew about Pacey.

"I know Evelyn, this is so heartbreaking. I watched Pacey grow up," replied Gail Leery, who stood in between Evelyn Ryan and her, estranged husband, Mitch.

"Don't worry Gail, Pacey will pull through," said Mitch trying to reassure is estranged wife.

Jack McPhee just stood still, listening to everyone talk about Pacey. It was like he was frozen in place. He keeps hoping that this is some bad dream, and any minute he would just wake up, and none of the events that took place tonight at the Ice House happened. Only this wasn't some bad dream, this was reality; the Ice House did burn down, his friend, his sister's boyfriend, is in surgery, and he could die, just like his brother Tim.

The last two years have literally be one nightmare after another, starting with that car accident that cost his brother Tim his life, his mother her sanity, led his father to drop off them, in a new town, in a new state, and then abandon them; finding out I was gay, then being bullied by some peers, rejected by my father, watching Andie breakdown, and almost loss her sanity. Now, his place of employment, not only burns to the ground, but the person who stood up for him when no one would; who showed him and sister no judgment, showed his crazy mother compassion, reached his sister, and pulled her back from the brink of insanity, may die. Jack doesn't know if he will ever be able to repay Pacey, for he has done for his family.

This wasn't fair! Why do all these bad things keep happening to good people? Why? What was he going tell Andie? Or, maybe the better question is should he tell her right now? Andie is recovering from one breakdown, and he afraid this might just cause another. Then again, she would kill me if I didn't tell her, and may just be one of the few people that could reach Pacey right now. Just like he told his father last week, Pacey and Andie share an amazing connection, one that is very deep and rare. What should he do? He didn't want to risk his sister mental health, but he doesn't want to keep her and Pacey apart. Jack was broken from his thoughts when some guy he didn't know walked up to them.

"Mom and Dad, I got in contact with Carrie and Gretchen. They are coming, unfortunately Sara wasn't home so I wasn't able to tell her about Pacey, yet, but I will try again later." John Witter just nodded back at his oldest son silently thanking him.

Jack nudge Dawson, "hey, who is that, and who are those people he was talking about?"

"Oh, that is Pacey older brother, deputy Doug. Carrie, Sara, and Gretchen are his sisters. Pacey is the closest to Gretchen, she is three years older than us, and totally awesome. You'll love her," Dawson responded.

"His brother is gorgeous." Dawson gave Jack a weird look. "What?"

"Doug? Really? He is bit of a jerk and kind of weird. When I would stay at Pacey house, we use to love to mess with him, sometimes Gretchen would join us as well. It is always fun to mess with Doug. He makes it's so easy."

"Well, he may be a jerk, but he is hot jerk." Dawson just smiled at Jack. It was first time since all this happened, that he was able to smile, and forget, even if it was for brief moment.

It's amazing, how when someone you love could die all the great memories you had with that person just come rushing back, and you find yourself just wanting to escape the hellish nightmare your trapped in, and into past, when things were good and happy, even if it was for just a little while. Dawson didn't know what he was going to do if Pacey didn't make it. Pacey always believe in him. He would always tell him, when some stupid jock, stuck up chick, or Abby Morgan, aka Satan as Jack like to refer to her as, would tease him about his life ambition, to pay them no mind because one day he would become an successful director, then they would have eat their words. Life somehow wouldn't be the same without Pacey because there was no one like him, and Dawson knew he would miss his best friend immensely.

Sensing her boyfriend needed her, Joey walked up to Dawson, took his hand in hers, and gave him a comforting smile, letting him know she was here for him, even if it was standing there at the nurse's station of the ER, in silence. Dawson smiled back at Joey thanking her for the gesture.

"He saved my life," Jen suddenly spoke to her friends. "He kept me sane when were trapped in those restrooms. He refused to believe we wouldn't get out. He gave me hope in a hopeless and terrifying situation. He risked his life when he came out of the men's room, to get to me, to make sure I got out of the women's room. He told the firefighters to get me out first. And that is not all he did."

"What else did he do?" Jack asked.

"Ever wonder how the flames were kept from getting in the restrooms when the flames were so massive?"

"The thought did occur to me," Jack responded.

"Well, he told me to put as many paper towels as I could get, and my sweater under the door to provide a barrier to keep the flames out. For all the flack Pacey gets, for being incompetent from the judgmental hypocrites of this town, he sure knew what to do, and I don't know what I would have done without him."

Joey, Jack, the Leerys, and grams stood in shock at what Jen told them, not knowing that Pacey had built a barrier, and told Jen how to build one, to prolong the flames from burning them as long as they could until help arrived. Dawson wasn't surprised Pacey had excellent survivor skills, he was like MacGyver, and much smarter than people gave him credit for.

Suddenly Pacey parents and Doug walked up to them, and Doug addressed Jack. "Hi, I am Pacey older brother, Doug. You are Andie, Pacey's girlfriend, brother, Jack right? Jack nodded yes in response to Doug question.

"Ok, we were wondering, if maybe you were able to get in contact with your sister, and let her know what happened to Pacey. We were also wondering if there was any chance she would be able to come here? We know she went back to Province to recover, but we feel that she is essential to my brother recovery."

Jack understood where Doug and his parents were coming from, and knows Andie is very important to Pacey, but while Pacey may need Andie right now, if he tells his sister he could very well be risking her recovery. He also wasn't so sure his dad will want Andie to know, for her protection, and then there is the institution to consider, they will be the biggest obstacle.

"It's not that simple unfortunately. I can't just call and tell her then have here, like that. She is in a mental facility, recovering from a mental breakdown over the death of our, older brother, Tim and extreme anxiety. It's up to my dad and the doctors at the facility. There is very good chance neither will go for it, in fact my father may go to extreme lengths to make sure she doesn't find out for her protection."

"We understand this Jack, but could you please try? That is all we ask," Doug pleaded with Jack.

"Ok, I will call my father, but I am not making any promises."

"That is ok, and thank you," said Doug. Jack nodded in response and went in search of a pay phone, so he could call his father.

Thanks for reading and hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek or any of the characters; the show was created by Kevin Williamson.

A couple hours later after Pacey was taken to surgery, one of the neurosurgeons that was operating on him, came into waiting room to speak with Pacey's family. The waiting room was full of people waiting on news about the young man. "I am looking for the parents of Pacey Witter."

"That would be us," responded John Witter as he, his wife Beth, and oldest son Doug got up to talk to the doctor. "I am Sheriff John Witter, Pacey's father, this is my wife, Beth and son, Doug, Pacey's mother and older brother. He also has three older sisters that should be here soon."

"Well I am Dr. Reeves, the chief of neurosurgery, I operated on your son and brother. We were able to repair most of the damage to Pacey's brain; however, he is not out of the woods yet, there is still quite a bit of swelling on his brain, and Pacey is in a coma right now."

"So, is my son going to be ok?" Beth Witter asked the doctor. "The first 24 hours are critical, and hopefully the swelling in his brain will go down by then, if it does, the odds of your son coming out of the coma are good."

"Can we see him?" Doug asked the doctor. "Of course follow me, he is in the ICU right now." But, before they could leave, Dawson got up from his chair and came up to them.

"How is Pacey?" Dawson asked them, anxious to hear news about how his best friend is doing. "This is my son, best friend, Dawson Leery, who was also in the Ice House when it was set on fire," John told the doctor. He then looked at Dawson and proceeded to tell the young man what the doctor had just told him about Pacey.

"Doctor, if it alright we like Dawson to come with us to see Pacey?"

"That's fine, now if you follow me, I will take you to see him, but one at a time." The four of them nodded yes in response that they understood what the doctor just said to them.

Beth Witter went in Pacey's ICU room first and cried when she saw her son hooked up to the machines as he lay still in the bed. There were scratches and bruises on his face, some burn patches on his arms, and a bandage on his head where the doctors had operated on him. She sat in the chair next to his bed and ran her hand over his face in a motherly way and cried again. This was her youngest child her baby boy, he was hurt and she was powerless to help him.

"Hey Pacey its mom, I am right here, so is your father, Doug, your friend Dawson and your sisters will be here soon. I know you're tired and may just want give up, but please hang on and come back to us. It just seems like yesterday you were just a baby. You were such an easy baby. You would often sleep in boxes and rarely make a sound. I'm sorry if I never said it enough, but I love so much so please fight baby boy don't give up; please stay with us."

Beth Witter sat up from her chair place a gentle motherly kiss on her son forehead then said "Pacey I am going to send in your father. Don't worry I am going to be right outside and I'm not going anywhere."

As Beth left her son's room she gave a nod signaling to her husband that it was his turn to go in. John walked into his son hospital room and stood by his son bed for a minute. It was hard to see his son like this no parent ever wants this for their child. This wasn't right. You're not supposed to outlive your child your child is supposed to outlive you. He is the sheriff, his job was to serve and protect. So much for that he couldn't even protect his own son. He sat down and placed his hand on his sons.

"Hey Pace it's your father I want you to know I that love you son. I know I haven't always shown it, but I do love you. I know I haven't been the best father and haven't always been there for you, but I am here now. I know I can be too harsh on you sometimes, but never for one single moment think that I don't love you. I know it may be hard for you to believe because I haven't always given you a reason to think otherwise, but son I know you are destine for great things. If you stay and fight I promise you son you will not regret it."

"He looked at his son and did something he hasn't done in years and cried. After a few minutes he regrouped and pulled himself together knowing he had to be strong for his son. "I remember on your tenth birthday I had got you fireworks. You were so excited and said it was one of the best presents you had gotten. When we set them off you were so happy and smiled so big it reached your eyes. That was a good day and one of my favorite memories of you. I would give anything if you would wake up and smile like that again."

"John rose from the chair knowing Doug was waiting to see his brother. He made a silent vow that if his son pulled through this he was going to be more involved in his life, less critical, and more supportive. He also vowed that he was going to make all people involved in causing the fire that did this son pay. He bent down and whispered something in his son ear. "Don't worry son I am going to find that person or persons responsible for doing to this to you, and justice will be serve. They will not get away with what they did to you, I promise."

John left Pacey hospital room and told Doug he could go in. Doug sat and his little brother bedside. It was very discerning to him to see his kid brother, who has always been a bundle of energy and full of life, lying still in a hospital bed not moving. Doug had been focus on his life and wasted so much time he could have spent with his brother. You always think you will have more time, but that is the thing about life it's unpredictable. In an instant it can be taken from you. If he has learn anything from this horrific ordeal it's to never take life and the people you love for granted because you never know when they can be taken from you.

"Hey little brother I'm sorry I have been too self-absorbed in my life this past year. I hear you have been improving in school and have been get good grades. I am proud of you. I know have put you down in the past but I am honestly glad you are trying and doing so much better in school. I am truly sorry for all those times I tease you and made you feel like you were stupid, it was wrong of me. I also hear you got yourself a girlfriend this year. I'm sorry I haven't gotten chance to meet her yet, and I should have. The little I have gather about her she sounds lovely. I can't wait to meet her and hear more about her. I even miss your larger than life personality, your humor, your wise cracks, and I even miss your annoying gay jokes, even though I am not gay let me just make that fact clear little brother. You my little brother are a daring original meant to break the rules and I actually admire that in you."

"After sitting in silence watching his little brother Doug got up from the chair he was sitting in "I always thought you would always be around that I took you for granted, and I am sorry that I didn't appreciate you more. I love you Pacey. I hope you know that and I hope you wake up soon." Doug left his brother's hospital room and as soon as he left Dawson came in.

Dawson stood by Pacey hospital bed frozen listening to the beeping sound of the machine measuring best fiend heartbeat. Pacey looked peaceful like he was sleeping, but the sad truth is that he wasn't sleeping he was in a coma. Dawson felt guilty, he may not have lit the match that set the Ice House on fire; however, Dawson felt that he could have prevented what happen tonight if he had only told the truth the minute he caught Joey's dad red handed dealing again. He also felt like he let his best friend down like there was more he could have done to get to him sooner. But all the woulda's, coulda's, shoulda's weren't going to change what happen tonight.

"Hey Pace, it's me Dawson, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get to you. This was the last thing you needed after everything you went through with Andie. Jack is working on getting in contact with her to let her know what happen. I know you probably don't want her to know or want to hinder her recover in anyway because that is the type of person you are always putting everyone else needs ahead of your own. But I believe my friend she is much stronger than you, Jack, and her father think and that she can handle the truth. She loves you to pieces and would want to be here for you like you were there for her."

Not seeing any sign of moment from Pacey Dawson started to tear up. "You are my best friend, and I need you. You are my right hand man, you keep me sane, reel me in when I get to dramatic that I'm about to go off the deep end. You make me laugh when I want cry, and push me to keep going when I want to give up. When I get loss in my own world you bring me back to reality, and always tell me truth even when I don't want to hear it. I may be in spotlight. but I really want to you to know you are the wind beneath my wings. I know it's cheesy quoting a Bet Middler song from the movie beaches, but I really mean it. You and Joey have always supported my dream to be a filmmaker, and I know I wouldn't be anything without you guys. Please hang on friend and stay. I don't want to imagine life without you because somehow it's just wouldn't be the same."

"Dawson" Dawson quickly wipe his tears and turned around to see who was calling him. He saw the sad face of Gretchen Witter standing in the doorway. Dawson walked up to her, he wrapped her in hug and held her while she cried in his arms. They stood there for a few minutes before they broke apart. "How is he doing?" She asked her little brother's best friend.

"He is in a coma right now there is still swelling on his brain. Why don't go and sit with him for a bit he would want to know you're here he loves and adores you." She smile at him and gave him a nod "Thanks Dawson" She said to him then he left her alone in her brother's hospital room.

Gretchen walked up towards her little brother hospital bed. She grabbed his hand and when she saw the sight of his injuries she cried. "Hey loser it's me Gretchen I am here now."

Thanks for reading and I hope everyone is enjoying the story and like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek the show was created by Kevin Williamson. I did use part of the conversation Dawson had with Joey when he told her her father was dealing in the season 2 finale.

After Dawson left Pacey hospital room, his parents convince him to leave the hospital, and go home with them. When they arrived home, Dawson told his parents that he was going to walk Joey home. The whole way there Dawson worked up the courage to tell Joey the truth about her father. He knew he had to do it because she needed to know her father is dealing again. His best friend almost died tonight and is in a coma right now because of her father illegal dealings. As much as Dawson hates that he has to do this, and rain on Joey's happiness, the truth needs to come out. He just prays she doesn't try to kill the messenger.

When they reached her house, before she could go in, Dawson gently grabbed her hand to stop her. "Joey there is something I have to tell you. Something you're not going to like, so I am just going to say it quickly. Your father is dealing drugs again."

"You don't know that Dawson."

"Yes, I do, I caught him, and that is not all, the fire tonight isn't all, but partially his fault. I talked to him about it and I didn't want to tell you about it because I didn't want you to have to know, but Joey it has gone too far! Pacey and Jen nearly got out alive, and Pacey is in a coma right now!"

"No, he promise me he was done dealing, and he swore he had nothing to do with the fire! I asked him!"

"Joey, he is lying."

"I believe him."

"Joey, why would I lie about this?"

"Why are you doing this?

"Because you deserve to know the truth and my best friend almost die. Pacey father is the sheriff of Capeside and Pacey older brother is the deput, and they are gunning for the person who set the fire; if your dad helps them apprehend the person maybe he can work out a deal."

"You want me to turn my father in? What kind of person do you think I am? Just leave this alone please, for me."

"Joey I love you, and I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. You might not care that Jen could have died and that Pacey is in a coma and could die, but I do! I care that your father put your life in danger and less than a month after he was release he committed the same crime that he was there for. As a result someone set the Ice House on fire, your family business, and seriously injured someone I care about deeply! Do you not even care that Pacey could die!"

"Don't you dare go there, I'm not some unfeeling heartless person. I do care what happen to Pacey, and I hope he pulls through. But, Dawson my father did not set that fire and I'm not going to just turn my father in for something there is no proof he even did. Maybe you should just go."

"Fine I'm going, but I'm still telling the Witters what I know, they have the right to know. Joey, I know you love your dad, but he is not who think he is, and I wish you could see that." And with that said, Dawson left Joey standing in front of her house to contemplate what he just told her.

Meanwhile at Grams, Grams, Jen, and Jack sat at the kitchen table. "Thanks Mrs. Ryan for letting me stay here tonight. I really don't want to be alone right now."

"You are quite welcome Jack, I am happy to have you here."

"I can't stop thinking about being trapped in that restroom with no way out thinking I was going to die. I can still feel the heat and every time I close my eyes I see flames, and I am right back there trapped, like I never left."

Grams put her arm around her granddaughter and pulled her into her embrace. "It's perfectly normal to feel this way Jennifer, you suffered a great ordeal today. It is going to take time, but you will feel ok again, I promise you."

"Jen your grams is right, you will get through this, and we will be here for you."

"But, Pacey might not be. At least, I am able to live my life, but his could be over." As she said that she starts to cry heavily at the thought of losing her friend.

"You can't think like that Jen, Pacey will make it through this, and he wouldn't want you feeling guilty. If anything, I'm sure he would be happy to know you made it out of the Ice House and are ok," said Jack as he tried to reassure Jen about their friend.

"Thanks Jack, you're the best."

"I know," Jen laughed at his response. It felt wrong somehow to laugh at a time like this, but somehow Jen felt that is exactly what Pacey would want her do.

"I'm going to try to get in contact with my father again," Jack said, as he got up from his chair at the kitchen table and walked in the family room in grams's house, so he could have some privacy. Jen turn to look at her grandmother, "I hope he is able to get hold of his father and convince him to let him tell Andie about Pacey."

"I'm sure everything will work out child. It's been a long day and I think I'm going to go to bed. Don't stay up too late Jennifer, you need to get some rest after the ordeal you went through tonight."

"I won't grams and good night."

"Goodnight Jennifer," Grams kiss Jen sweetly on her forehead then went upstairs to her bed room leaving Jen alone in the kitchen. Jen couldn't stop thinking about Pacey and Andie relationship. They have a special connection; their love runs deep, and is the type of love that she has never known. It would be cruel to keep them apart they need each other. Jen sighed, she wish she could find someone that would love her and be devoted to her the way Pacey was to Andie.

Jen was broken from her thoughts by a knock on her kitchen door. She got up to see who it was when she opened the door she saw that it was Dawson. "Hey, I know it's late, but I just got back from dropping Joey off, and I just wanted to see how you were doing." Jen stared at her friend; she could tell by the tortured look on his face that he was here, at her doorstep, for more than to check up on her. "Come in, sit, and tell me what is troubling you, my friend." Jen said as she pointed to the chair for Dawson to sit.

"Last night, I went to the Ice House to return some tools I borrowed from Joey's dad when I saw him give money to his supplier for drugs. He is dealing again Jen. Before School this morning I confronted him about it. He said he was stuck and he was doing it for his family. I told him if he really wanted to be there for his family he would find a way to unstick himself. Then someone sets the Ice House on fire, and my best friend is in a coma. Mike Potter may not be the one who literally burned down the Ice House, but it is partly his fault. I told Joey about it before I came here and she freaked out. She is in denial and doesn't want to believe her father is at all responsible for what happen to you and Pacey."

"I understand why this is hard for her, but Dawson you have to tell Sheriff Witter. It's not just our good friend in that coma, it's his son, and he needs to know. There is an arsonist on the loose, and maybe Joey's dad can strike up some kind of deal."

"I'm going to first thing in the morning when I go to check on Pacey before school."

"Good and Joey will come around Dawson. She loves you and will eventually realize that turning in her father is the right thing to do. It is hard to believe the worse about the people we love, even when the truth is staring us blatantly in face, we can't help, but come up with justifications. That is what Joey is doing right now."

"I sure hope your right Jen, I don't want to lose her on top of my best friend."

"You won't lose either Pacey or Joey, Dawson." Dawson smiled at Jen, he was glad he came here and talked to her. Jen really is amazing, and a really great friend. Here she is comforting him when she probably traumatized by tonight events.

"Enough of me,how are holding up Jen and tell me truth."

"I want to say I am great, but the truth is, I am having a hard time closing my eyes without seeing flames. I'm afraid to go to sleep, in fear, I will dream I am back in that fire still trapped with no way out." Dawson didn't know what to say to something like that. So, he just took her hands in his, and gave her a comforting smile. He sat there at her kitchen table with her, in silence. Sometimes words aren't needed, and just knowing Dawson was here for her was enough.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Joey snuck past some nurses, and made her way down to Pacey's room. No one was around thankfully, so she could sneak in. After Dawson told her about her father dealing again, and left her house, she had the sudden need to see for herself just how bad Pacey condition was. She, however, was not prepared for what she saw. The sight of him made her want to cry. He was so still, he was here, yet he wasn't. She walked closer to his bed, and took a good look at his bruises and cuts on his face, as well as the bandages on his head, and arms. He was hooked up to all these machines, it was horrible. It was bringing up bad memories of when her mother was dying of cancer. Joey took one last one look at Pacey then left his room now knowing what she had to do about her father.

Hope everyone likes this chapter and I will update the soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek, the show was created by Kevin Williamson. I am sorry for any typos in my previous chapters and I am trying to fix them. I hope this chapter is a better read for everyone.

_Pacey and Andie were lying on a blanket in the park on a beautiful sunny day looking at clouds. "I could lie here forever."_

_"So could I, it's so peaceful here" Andie replied as she rolled over to her side, so she was facing her boyfriend. Pacey decided to sit up on his side as well. He smiled that 100 watt smile of his. "You are so beautiful; I just can't seem to keep my eyes off you," said Pacey as he gently caressed Andie's face. Then, he pulled her lips to his and gently kissed her, but it turn into a mini make out session with Pacey running his fingers through Andie's hair. _

_"I love you," he whispered in her ear and she smiled. Pacey looked into Andie's eyes and got lost in them for a moment then he told her, "I will miss you."_

_"What do you mean you will miss me Pacey? I am right here." Pacey; however, just smiled at her._

"Pacey!" Andie woke up with a start from her dream. Something is wrong; she can feel it. She had the sudden urge to call her boyfriend to make sure for, her own piece of mind, that he was ok. She had a sinking feeling he wasn't; something terrible happen to him. Her dream obviously was trying to tell her something, but what? She wished she had a phone in her room because she really needed to hear his voice. She looked at the clock on her nightstand it was 6:20 am. She decided to get up since she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

She went over to her desk and turned on her computer. She was thankful she was allowed to have a computer with internet access in her room. She didn't know what prompt her to check the Capeside Gazette, but she did. When she found the paper for today, she was not prepared for what she found. The heading to the front page story read _Ice House burned down; Sherriff son burned in fire._ By the time she was finished reading the article she was in tears. She realized her fears were justified. She was sacred for her boyfriend, upset he was in a coma, and angry that no one bothered to tell her. She had to get out of here and back to Capeside; she needed to her see her boyfriend.

Gretchen woke up from her sleep sensing someone was watching her; however, no one was in the room with her and there was still no change with her brother; he was still in a coma. She checked her watch and notice it was 6:30 am. She had slept here all night. The door opened behind her. She thought it was one of the nurses to check her brother's vitals, but it was Dawson Leery, her brother's best friend.

"Were you here all night?"

"Yes, I just could bring myself to leave him. I must have fallen asleep."

"How's he doing?"

"The same, there has been no change."

"I figured, but was hoping that just maybe,"

"He would be awake. Last night, I kept trying to get a reaction from him, but no matter what I said there was nothing. It's hard watching him like this."

Dawson took Gretchen in his arms and as she sunk her head in his chest he told her, "I know it is Gretchen, he will wake up you'll see." Although, Dawson wasn't so sure he believed that himself.

"I just don't know what I'll do if he doesn't make it. I never have to be perfect with him just myself. I remember when I was in the fifth grade there was this bully Max Brody, the meanest kid you'll ever want to meet. One day, he pushed me off the swing set hard, I actually split my lip open. Pacey, who was in second grade at the time, was sitting over in the sand box and when he saw Max push me, I never seen anyone run so fast. He just started punching and kicking him screaming at him saying stay away from my sister, but that's Pacey the bravest guy I know."

"He always did hate bullies. It was always something he just couldn't tolerate. He would always tell me that if you stand by and do nothing while someone else is being bullied than you are no better. He never wanted to be that person. This year there was this very cruel teacher, Mr. Peterson, who bullied his students. One day he went too far; he harassed one of his students to the point he was in tears. Pacey saw that he was being unorthodox and stood up to him. He actually spit in Mr. Peterson's face. The principal wanted him to apologize, but he refused, so he was suspended. Pacey went to the library and did some research then brought it to the school board to show them that Mr. Peterson was in violation of many codes of conduct. As a result, Mr. Peterson was forced into early retirement. When asked why he took the suspension instead of apologizing, he said, respect isn't commanded by fear, but earned through compassion."

"That does sound like something my brother would say and do."

"So, how is the rest of your family holding up?"

"My mom couldn't stop crying it took a while to convince her to go home to get some rest. My father is out for revenge of course. He wants to nail the person who set the fire. All he can do to keep himself from losing it is to focus on finding the person responsible for doing this to my brother. Doug of course is trying to take care of everyone, and is also determine to find out who set the fire. Carrie and Sara are at the house taking care of mom."

"So, I take it that your father is at the station right now?"

"Most likely, why?"

"I have to report something to your father that I witness. It has to do with the Ice House being burnt to the ground. I just wanted to see how Pacey was doing first."

"What did you witness Dawson?"

"I caught Mike Potter purchasing drugs from his supplier."

"So, he's dealing again?"

"I do know he purchased some drugs; however, I don't know for certain, if he sold the drugs to anyone yet. I don't think he lit the Ice House on fire, but I do think the fire was retaliation against him. I think there is a good chance Mike Potter may know who was behind the fire."

"You mind if I join you when you tell my father?"

"No, I don't mind at all."

At the Potter house hold, Mike Potter was sitting on the couch in the family room reading the newspaper when Joey came into the room.

"Good morning Joey, how did you sleep?"

"Not well, I can't stop thinking about the fire."

"That's understandable a lot happened last night." Mike got up from the couch and place his hand on his daughter's shoulder in a comforting way. "It will get better in time. I am going to make breakfast. Are you hungry?"

Joey nodded to her father, who walked into the kitchen, to start breakfast. The horrifying image of her friend Pacey hooked up to machines popped into her head and she couldn't take it anymore; she just had to ask. "Are you dealing again?" Mike instantly stopped what he was doing; he was shocked by what his daughter just asked him.

Dawson and Gretchen walked into the police station and up to the main desk. The officer at the desk recognized Gretchen as Sheriff Witter's youngest daughter. "Hey Gretchen, are you looking for you dad."

"Yes, I am, my friend, Dawson, has to tell him something about the fire last night at the Ice House. Is he in his office?" Before the officer could respond Doug came out of his father office and walked over to his sister and Dawson.

"Doug there is something Dawson has to tell you and dad about the fire."

"I witness Mr. Potter purchasing drugs from his dealer the night before the fire," Dawson told him.

"We already know."

"What do you mean you already know?" Dawson asked Doug out of curiosity. Since he didn't tell them who did?

"Joey told us last night. After you told her what happen, she went to the hospital and saw Pacey. After she saw him, she realized what she had to do. She came straight to us and told us what happened. Dad is over at the Potter residence with backup right now. Joey is wearing a wire and when she gets him to admit he is dealing again the police will be waiting for him outside."

Dawson was bit confused by Joey actions, but also relieved. It didn't seem like he was getting through to her last night, but he is glad that Joey was able to come to terms about what her father did. Dawson turned to Gretchen and said, "I need to go over to Joey's. When this is all over she is going to need me for support, hopefully she will let me be there for her."

"Alright Dawson lets go," then the two of them left the police station and headed to Joey's house.

Meanwhile, at the Potter residence, Joey was impatiently waiting for her father to answer her question. "What did you just ask me?"

"You heard me. Are you dealing again? Answer the question!"

Mike looked in his daughter's eyes and he realized he couldn't lie to her' "yes."

Joey face was in tears as she asked her father "why?"

"I am weak Joey. I have been up night after night thinking about what compelled me to do this both times, and I just don't have an answer. I guess, I wanted to provide for my family by making some extra money."

"I trusted you and you lied! You destroyed everything Bessie and I worked so hard for. We could have died in that fire, my friends could have died, Jen almost died, Pacey is in a coma and could die and it is your fault! Do you realize that?" Joey could barely get the words out as she was in crying.

"Yes, I know, I know it is my fault, and I hate myself, so much for it, that I wish it was me in that hospital bed. I wish that I died in that fire! I don't know what to do? I don't know how to fix this? All I know is that I am so sorry. "

"I'm sorry too, I took care of it." Joey then lifted up her shirt to her father, which revealed the wire she was wearing that taped their whole conversation.

Mike Potter walked out of his house and was greeted by the Sheriff, who instantly put cuffs on him and read him his rights. Joey stood at the door as she watched her father being carted off by the police. After the police drove away with her father she walked down her porch steps to meet Dawson who was waiting for her. When she reached him he opened up his arms and embraced her as she cried in his arms.

Meanwhile, at the mental facility Andie was residing in, Jack stood outside his sister's door. After arguing with his father for a couple hours he finally managed to convince his father to let him tell Andie about Pacey. Jack knew she needed to know the truth, and that it would be better if he was the one to tell her. He knocked on her door. "Come in," he heard his sister say, so Jack opened the door and went inside. Andie was at her desk looking at her computer when he entered her room.

"Hey Andie, there is something I have to tell you, something bad, that involves Pacey.

"Would it be that Pacey got trapped in a fire at the Ice House last night and is in a coma?"

Jack stood in shock as he realized his sister already knew what happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek; the show was created by Kevin Williamson.

"How did you find out?" Jack asked his sister.

Andie turned away from her computer, so she could face her brother. "I had a dream about Pacey that left me unsettled. I don't why I knew to check the Capeside Gazette, I just did. The first thing I saw on the first page of the paper, in big bold letters, was the heading: **Ice House burned down; Sherriff's son burned in fire**." She said the last part sarcastically since it was lousy way to find out that her boyfriend was nearly burned alive, and is in a coma due to a head injury he had sustained.

"Andie, I didn't want you to find out about Pacey like that, which is why I am here, so you could hear the news from me. The fire happened last night and it was late. I don't want to sound rude, but it's not like you're living in Capeside where I could just call you. You are here, in this facility, in another state, recovering from a mental breakdown!"

"Honestly, Jack, I don't care how late it is, or where I am, if my boyfriend is in the hospital you pick up the phone and call me. I know I had a mental breakdown over a week ago, but I can handle this. You know how much he means to me! I should have been told when it happen, and not by reading about it online. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? Do you?" Andie knew she was being a bit unreasonable, but she didn't care.

"You right and I am sorry." Andie could see the sincerity on her brother's face and knew he was sorry. She could never stay mad at Jack.

"Ok, I know what the article said, but I want the real scoop. The honest truth Jack, what happened? How is he doing really?"

Jack nodded then ushered her to her bed, and told her all the sorted details of what took place last night at the Ice House and the aftermath that followed. "I talked to Dawson before I came here to tell you about Pacey. I'm sorry Andie, there is no change." Jack sat on his sister bed watching her face waiting for her reaction. Andie was quiet for a bit, with a blank expression on her face, and Jack was getting worried until she finally spoke. "I want to see him."

Jack just looked at his sister and said "ok."

At the Capeside Police Station, Mike Potter sat in an interrogation room when the door open and John Witter, the town Sherriff, entered. When Mike took a look at his face he got scared. The man was extremely angry and by the looks of it his anger was directed towards him. Mike couldn't blame John for his anger; Pacey did almost die in that fire at his family's restaurant, which was his fault. John placed a file in front of him. Mike opened the file and saw a picture of Peter Lewis, an old friend of his.

"Does this man look familiar to you?"

"Yes, it's Pete Lewis, he is an old friend."

"With an elegit history in narcotics Mike, is he your supplier?"

Mike was quiet for a bit trying to figure out if he should give up his supplier or not. He could tell by the look on John's face that he meant business, and that it was better if he complied, so he told John the truth. "Yes, he is."

In Pacey's hospital room, Beth Witter sat at her son's bed side watching him. He looked peaceful like he was just sleeping rather than being in a coma. She took some comfort in the fact that Mike Potter had been arrested earlier today. Her husband has him in custody at the police station right now. She hopes that John will be able to get the truth out of that man, so the identity of the arsonist will be discovered. She knows revenge won't change what happened to her baby boy, but looking at him in this state leaves her with the feeling of wanting justice, revenge if you want to call it, on the bastards that did this to her son.

The door behind her opened, and in walked her youngest daughter Gretchen, her oldest son Doug, and her son's childhood best friend Dawson Leary. "Hey sweetie, Doug, Gretchen, and Dawson are here to see you." Beth said hoping that hearing his siblings and friend were here to see him would prompt her son to open his eyes, but nothing. He continued to remain still and unresponsive. Beth wondered if he could hear them, and if he was aware that they were with him.

"So, still no change, I see?" Asked her oldest son Doug, who went behind his mother, and put his hand on her shoulder. She put her hand over his in response, appreciating his gesture. Gretchen left her spot next to Dawson, near the door, and went to join her mother and older brother and took her mother's hand. Beth smiled at her in response. She looked at both of her children then decided to respond to Doug's question. "There has been no change; however, Dr. Reeves did some tests today, and he said the swelling has gone down. Now, it's just a waiting game for him to wake up."

Dawson stood, not leaving his place by the door, watching Pacey's family. He didn't want to intrude on their family moment, so he stayed where he was. While he stood there, he became enchanted by how they stood there together, united by their love for Pacey, and their hope he would come back to them soon. He listened in when Beth told her children that the swelling on Pacey brain had gone down. That was good, but Dawson couldn't help, but wonder why Pacey hadn't woken up yet. He wanted his best friend to wake up dam it! He didn't care if he sounded like one of those whinny, bratty, spoiled kids that would throw a tantrum when they didn't get their way.

"I do have some good news," Doug finally spoke up." Jack is on his way here with his sister Andie, Pacey's girlfriend. Maybe Pacey will wake up for her, and maybe that is what he is waiting for, her to come." Doug checked his watch, "they should be here any minute." Doug really couldn't wait for them to get here. He really believed this girl was the reason his brother was still holding on, and just may be the only one who can reach him. Doug didn't know much about his brother relationship with Andie McPhee, but he did know this, his brother was waiting for her to come.

"That is great sweetie," Beth told her son. She smiled at him as she placed her hand on the top of his hand, which was resting on her shoulder. She hoped her son was right and this girl will be able to bring her son back. She hoped to see his gorgeous blue eyes full of life, once again.

Gretchen looked at her mother and older brother then back again on her younger brother. She missed him, his whit, his sense of humor, his big compassionate non- judgmental heart, and his thirst for life. There are two sides of her, the persona she portrayed for her family, friends, teachers, and the people of Capeside, and the person she truly is. He saw the person behind the persona that she put on for everyone, and he loved her unconditionally. He was the one person she cherished among all others, and the one person she couldn't bear to lose. She prayed Pacey's girlfriend Andie will be able to reach him.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize Dawson moved from his spot by the door, and took her hand in his. She turned to face him and smiled. That simple gesture let her know he was here for her, and that understood her pain. That is how they remain, holding on to each other, in silence, words not needing to be said. That is how Jack and Andie found the four of them; standing together, united by their love for Pacey, comforting each other, in silence. Never being one to stand complete silence, Andie spoke up letting everyone in room aware of her presence.

"Hi everyone, how is he doing?" They all turned around when they heard her voice. Dawson let go of Gretchen hand and embraced Andie in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here." As they pulled apart from their embrace Dawson updated Andie on Pacey's condition. "The swelling on his brain has gone down thankfully, but unfortunately he's still in a coma, and we're just waiting for him to come out of it."

Doug went over to Andie and pulled out his hand to greet her. "Hi I am Doug, Pacey older brother, and I am glad to finally meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"It's nice to meet you too." Andie replied politely as she shook his hand. Andie took a good look at Pacey's brother, and he was just as Pacey described. Andie looked into his eyes, they were the same blue as Pacey's, and saw fear, regret, pain, and amongst all those other emotions, she saw hope. "He always admired you." She told him and laughed at the surprised look on his face. "He may have teased you relentlessly, to get a rise out of you, but he always looked up to you even when you were complete jerk to him. He told me that you are a man of integrity, one whom could always be counted on to do the right thing. You are his big brother and he loves you."

Doug was touched by Andie words, he really liked this girl. Here he has been beating himself up thinking his brother resented him, now he knows that he didn't. Doug was still wracked with guilt for the times he did mistreat his little brother, but it was a relief to know his brother didn't resent and hate him. It gave Doug hope that when Pacey wakes up from this coma that they can have a closer relationship.

"Hi, I'm Pacey's older sister Gretchen."

"It's so great to finally meet you. Pacey talks about you all the time. He is really proud of your accomplishments, and how well you are doing in college. He always tells me that you are going to be someone and change the world one day."

In this tragic time, Andie words had brought Gretchen comfort. Somehow Gretchen felt a connection to this girl; yes, Andie loves her brother the way a woman loves a man, but Gretchen felt she understood her pain as if she had been in her shoes before, and knew what she needed to hear. Gretchen hugged Andie, the kind of hug that said welcome, and smiled at her as she told her, "thank you, for telling me this."

"You are quite welcome," Andie responded with a smile.

"And I am Pacey mother," Beth Witter said as she embraced the girl, who made a huge impact on her son life. "Thank you for coming, for all you have done for my son, and for all your kind words." Beth looked at Pacey then back at Andie and smiled at her as she took her a hold of Andie's hands in hers. "We have all talked to him since he came out of surgery and fell into this coma, but I think he has been waiting for you." Beth then let go of Andie hand as she ushered her towards her son's hospital bed. She then proceeded to turn towards the others. "Come, let's give them some privacy." The others nodded in response and Beth ushered them out of the hospital room.

Andie took in the sight of her boyfriend and his injuries. She was trying to be strong before, so the others wouldn't think she was going to break, like a piece of glass, and decide to send her back to that facility. But, now that she was alone and has seen the cuts, bruises, and bandages first hand, her resolve was breaking, and she finally let it all out and wept. She wiped her tears and took Pacey hand in hers then caressed his face with her free hand.

"Hey there handsome, I'm here, and I hope you can hear me. You were there for me during my battle to keep my sanity, and I am going to be here for you now. You are the most important person to me, my absolutely favorite person in the whole world. Remember your promise to me that you would never leave me. So, please don't leave me! I cannot lose you too. I love you so much, so please Pacey, open your eyes and stay with me." She placed her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat and cried. As if hearing her pleas, Pacey move his hand to touch his girlfriend. Andie felt a hand on her and when she lifted her head up from Pacey's chest, she saw that he was waking up. Andie smiled wide as Pacey finally opened his eyes and smiled back at her.

"Hey beautiful it's good to see you."

Andie smiled at him "it's good to see you too."

Thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not owe Dawson's Creek, the show was created by Kevin Williamson.

Pacey stared at Andie like she was going to disappear any second. He opened and closed his eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't a figment of his imagination. He weakly moved his hand and ran his fingers through Andie's soft blonde hair. "You're really here and you're blonde again."

Andie laughed, "Yes, I am really here, and I dyed my hair back shortly after arriving at the facility."

"Good, I like it better this way."

"So do I."

"I missed you so much Andie." Pacey said as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I missed you more."

"Not possible." The both of them then burst into laughter.

"I am glad you are ok, you scared me. Don't ever scare me like that ever again. I don't know what I do if I lost you." Andie got emotional at the thought of something happening to Pacey. Pacey pulled Andie closer to him and as she laid down on the bed with him, he put his arms around her and wrapped her in his embrace. "I'm sorry I worried you, but I love you way too much to ever leave you, so don't you worry cause I'm not going anywhere." Then he placed a gentle sweet kiss on her temple, as she buried her head in his chest.

After some time passed, Andie realize that she had to notify his family and the doctors that he was awake. "Pacey, I will be right back; I am just going to let your family, who are right outside, and the doctors, that you are awake." However, when she tried to leave, Pacey still had a grip on her hand. "Pacey, sweetie, I will be right back." Once Pacey felt reassured she was going to be right back, he relented and let her go. Andie gave him a quick smile then turned around and walked out of his hospital room.

Andie didn't have to go far, there outside Pacey's hospital room, stood Pacey's mom, brother, the one sister she met, two other women she hadn't and assumed were Pacey's other two sisters, Dawson, and her brother Jack. Andie looked at all of them with a big smile on her face, "he is awake and talking!" She told them enthusiastically, the news they were all patiently waiting to hear. She looked at the two women she had, yet to be introduced to and held out her hand to them, as she introduce herself to them. "Hi, I'm Andie, Pacey's girlfriend; I don't believe we have been introduced."

"I'm Pacey's eldest sister, Carrie."

"I'm his other sister, Sara."

"Now that everyone has been introduced, why doesn't someone let one of the nurses, and Dr. Reeves know Pacey is awake?"

"Your right Doug, I'm going to find a nurse, so she can check Pacey out and make sure he is ok," said Beth Witter. She then walked away from everyone in search of a nurse. Less than a minute later she returned with a nurse. The nurse entered Pacey's hospital room with Beth and Andie as everyone waited outside and watched the nurse as she examined Pacey.

"Hello Pacey, I see you are awake. How do you feel? Do you feel any pain, dizziness, or nausea?" The nurse asked Pacey as she checked his vitals, heart-rate, and blood pressure.

'I feel great actually, and no, no, and no to all of the above."

"That is great to hear: your vitals, heart-rate, and blood pressure all seem to normal. It looks like you will make a full recovery. The doctor will be in shortly to check you out and do some final tests just to make sure." She smile and left his hospital room. Beth was extremely happy to hear that her son was going to be fine and that he was awake and talking. "Oh my sweet boy, I am so glad you are ok, you gave us all a scare." She said over joyed with happiness as she hugged her son.

"I'm sorry that I'd scared you mom." Pacey smiled at his mom, enjoying the fuss she was making over him. All of a sudden, all of his siblings, Dawson, and Jack came barging in his room. "Well, don't come all in at once," he joked with them, since they were practically stepping over each other to see him. As much as he was enjoying this, he was a bit sad that his father wasn't here. Beth noticed the sad look in her son's eyes, and figured it had to do with his father's absence. "You father was here, and is very worried about you. He isn't here right now because he is interrogating someone, who may know who set the Ice House on fire and put you in this hospital bed." She told her son, so he wouldn't think his father didn't care about him.

"All he can do to keep himself from going crazy with worry, is to figure out all parties involve with the fire, and to make sure they all pay," said Doug, in defense of their father. Pacey wanted to believe that his father cared about him, but it was hard to believe. If he cared, where was he? Why wasn't here? Of course, his job is more important than his own son. He bet that person his father is interrogating is Mike Potter and his father is using what happen to him as an excuse to pin the fire on the man. Ever since Joey's dad was released from prison, his father has been on a crusade to put the man back there.

Pacey couldn't help, but remember, the morning of the fire, right before school, the last conversation he had with his father. The conversation, where his father basically threaten him not to screw up his finals and told him, in a not so subtle way, that he didn't care what happen to him. Pacey; however, wasn't going to let his father bring him down, so he put a big smile on his face and nodded to his brother that he understood, while the truth was that he didn't. There was no use arguing with his brother because he worshiped their father. He soon forgot all about his father when Gretchen came rushing up to him and hugged him, with Dawson right behind her.

"Thank God you're ok. I was worried you were going to make it," she told him.

"Gretchen, you came. What about school?"

"Of course I came, you are my brother. I actually finished my finals and the spring semester is officially done for me, so don't you worry about me missing school mister. So, how about when you get sprung from this place we hang out like we use too."

"That sounds great Gretchen," Pacey responded to his sister with a smile.

"You scared the crap out of me man. I am sorry I couldn't get to you and left you there."

Pacey couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Dawson, look at me, what happen to me is not your fault. I know you did everything you could and more importantly, I am grateful you made it out safe. I love you man, you are my best friend, and I never want you to blame yourself for this ever again. Are we clear?"

Dawson smiled, everyone was telling him it wasn't his fault, and deep down he knew it wasn't, but hearing it from Pacey was different, and he was finally able to let the guilt go. Dawson nodded to his friend, in a shared agreement, that it wasn't his fault, and there would be no more talk of him blaming himself.

"So, how long was I out for?"

"About a day," his mother responded.

"So, what did I miss? Anything exciting happened while I was out?" Everyone became silent and stared at Pacey for a moment, until Dawson finally spoke up, since there was no sense in lying to him. "Joey father was arrested this morning for dealing again. It's why the Ice House was set on fire, we don't know by whom yet, but the fire was retaliation of some sorts against Joey's dad."

"That sucks, how is Joey handling this?

"She is devastated, of course, but she will be ok, in time. She will be glad to know you're ok." Pacey raised his left eyebrow in disbelief. "Don't give me that look Pace, she does care about you. As a matter of fact, seeing you hooked to these machines, not moving with the, cuts, bruises, and bandages gave her the courage and strength to turn in her father."

"Wow," is all Pacey could say to what Dawson just told him. He decided to change the subject to Jen, since he was concerned about her. "How is Jen doing? She got out, didn't she?"

"Yes, Pacey, Jen is ok, she made it safely out of the Ice House, thanks to you. She is a bit traumatized from being trapped in the fire, but other than that she is doing fine," said Jack, who has not made one single sound, and Pacey didn't realize he was even in the room.

"Wow Jack, I didn't even know you were here, you've been so quiet. I'm happy to hear that Jen made it out."

"She will be glad to know you're awake, she has been really worried about you, and is feels a little survivor's remorse, since she made it out safely while you suffered a head injury. Deep down she knows she not to blame, but I think she needs to hear the words from you, for her to truly believe it's not her fault," said Jack.

"Oh Lord, not her too, that is just as ridiculous this one over here," Pacey says as he points at Dawson, "blaming himself. I guess I am going to have to have the same talk with her and set her straight." They all laugh in response.

Pacey was so preoccupied by his mother, sisters, friends, and girlfriend, fussing over him that he didn't notice Doug leave his hospital room. Doug left so he could call his father and let him know Pacey was awake. Pacey nodded to Doug that he understood why their father wasn't here, but Doug sensed that Pacey didn't understand. Pacey needs to know their father loves him and has been worried about him. Their father did tell him to call him when Pacey came out of the coma, and that he didn't care what he was doing, he wanted to know when his son woke up from his coma. So, Doug was off to call his father to tell him the good news.

Across town at the police station, Sheriff John Witter, was in one of the interrogation rooms still questioning Mike Potter. "Listen here Mike, I am running really thin with my patience with you. I need you to stop skirting around the truth and to just tell me the truth. My son is in a coma due to injuries he sustained in that fire! I want the truth and I want it now! Do you know who set the Ice House on fire last night? Was it your dealer, Pete Lewis?" John was practically yelling at Mike at this point, he was getting really irritated that he was getting nowhere with him.

Mike was afraid, he was sacred to tell the truth, but he was also terrified of John Witter as well. The man looked like he was going to reach over the table and strangle him. Either way, Mike, knew he was screwed, he was; however, saved from having to say anything because one of John's officers interrupted them. He guessed one could say he was saved by the knock on the door.

Officer Murray knocked on the door of the interrogation room. "Sheriff Witter, I'm sorry to brother you, but Doug just called, and Pacey is awake. You said you wanted to be notified right away when he woke up from his coma."

"Thank You officer, you can go." Officer Murray nodded ok and left, closing the door to the interrogation room behind him. "This is not over; I will get answers, one way or the other." John told Mike as he gave him a hard look as he left the interrogation room.

When Doug made it back to his brother's hospital room, he was alone with Andie, and her brother, Jack. Everyone else seemed to have left, and Doug decided to give them some privacy, for now, before he went in to have a conversation with his kid brother that was long overdue.

Pacey was sitting up on his bed with Andie sitting next to him holding his hand in hers. Jack was sitting in one of the hospital chairs, which was next to Pacey's bed. They were laughing at a funny joke Pacey just told them. "It's good to know you haven't lost your sense of humor Pace. In all serious though, I am glad you are ok. In case you don't know, I just wanted you to know, just how thankful I am to you, for all you done this year for me, my sister, and our family."

"Jack, you don't owe me anything, but you're welcome."

"Oh come on Pacey, you stood up for me in that classroom, when no one would, you were the first to see me for who I am, and accept me. You were the first person in a long time that didn't judge us and didn't run away. You never treated my mom differently and engaged with her like you would anyone else. You supported and stood by my sister through all her craziness. You reached her when she was on the edge of insanity. I don't know what I would have done that night without you. You have gone above and beyond for us, and you showed me what true friendship is. I am really grateful to call you friend and to have you in my life. I am also really grateful you didn't die."

Pacey was really touched by Jack's words. He didn't really think he did anything special, but he seemed to make difference to Jack. Sometimes when you do something good for someone else because it's the right thing to do, you don't see just how much you're making a difference to that person because you're thinking it's not something anyone else wouldn't do. Pacey decided to just accept Jack gratitude.

"I was happy to help," he then took his free hand and grabbed Jack's hand. He looked at Andie then at Jack and smiled, "And, I am glad to have you guys in my life as well."

Doug stood silent outside his brother's hospital room listening, in shock, at Jack praising and thanking Pacey. Doug didn't know any of this. Pride for his little brother swelled up within him. He really needed to get to know his brother better and spend more time with him. It looks like Pacey is shaping up to be this fantastic, amazing, kind person, and Doug was missing out on knowing him, but that was going change, starting right now. Doug entered Pacey's hospital room with a smile on his face. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I have a few minutes alone with my little brother."

"Oh, sure, no problem," said Jack as he got up from his chair.

"I'll be right outside," Andie told him. She placed a kiss on his forehead then got up from his hospital bed and joined her brother as they exited Pacey's hospital room, giving the two brothers some privacy.

"So, Dougie, what do you want to chat about?"

"I wanted to apologize."

Pacey stared at Doug in shock. For the first time, in a long time, he was speechless. That was not what he expected his older brother to ever say to him. "And, what are you, big brother, apologizing for exactly?"

"For everything, for the crappy way I have treated you; for all the times I taunted, put you down, and sneered at you; for all the times I wasn't there for you, and for being, so focused on my life that I have no idea what is going on in yours. I have wrongly judged you and underestimated you, and for that I am truly sorry. But, I promise you this little brother, I plan on spending more time getting to know you, and being more involved in your life. If I learn anything from this horrifying ordeal, is to not take the people in your life for granted because in a second they could be gone. Maybe we can hang and do something together when you get out of here, maybe go camping or sailing?"

Pacey was in shock, he never expected to hear any of this from his big brother. Pacey looked in his eyes and knew he was being sincere. He always wanted to have closer relationships with his family and to be accepted by them. Maybe this was a start. He did almost die, and he is lucky to be alive. Life is too short, and he didn't want to fight with his brother or the rest of his family anymore, it's just not worth it. Pacey smiled at his brother. "I like that and Doug, the past is the past, why don't we start fresh, like a clean slate."

"Deal," Doug said as he smiled at his little brother, in response. The two brothers continue to talk, laugh, and bond. That is how John Witter found his two sons when he reached his youngest son's hospital room. They were laughing, smiling, and so engrossed in whatever they were talking about, they didn't see him entered the hospital room. John stood quietly and watched them for a moment, happy to see them bonding, and happy to see Pacey awake, and so full of life, once again.

"Hey boys, mind if I join you?"

Pacey and Doug stopped talking, and the room became eerily silent when their father made his presence known to them.

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek; the show was created by Kevin Williamson.

Doug sighed inward, on one hand, he knows Pacey is hesitant being alone with their father, on the other hand, he knows they need some time alone, so they can talk, really talk. "Hey Dad, why don't you take my seat," Doug told his father as he got up from his chair.

"Doug you don't have to go just because he's here," Pacey told his brother, hoping he would stay, and not leave him alone with their father.

Doug winced with guilt, he could hear the pleading in the tone of his brother's voice, which is making it hard for him to leave, but Doug knows it's extremely important for them to talk. "I'll be back, I just have a few phone calls to make," he told his brother as he left his hospital room.

John was grateful Doug decided to leave, so that he could have some alone time with his youngest son. He sat in the chair his oldest son just vacated, smiled at his son, and then place his hand on top his son's hand, so he could give him some kind of reassurance that he comes in peace. John didn't like that his son was afraid to be alone with him, it shouldn't be like that between them. He had to resist the urge to cry, after Pacey was injured in that fire at the Ice House, he was afraid he was going to lose his son, and would never get the chance to make amends with him.

"I'm glad you're awake, son. Listen, I know I haven't been the best father to you over the years. I have been too harsh and critical of you. I'm truly sorry for that. I have seen so many terrible, gruesome, horrifying, and tragic things happen to people in my career over the years, but when I found out you were trapped in that fire, I have never been, so scared in my life. When I saw your lifeless body being pulled out of the Ice House and placed on to a stretcher, I felt helpless that I couldn't save you. In that moment, the things I thought were important were suddenly trivial. I always knew you were destined for great things son, I should have told you that more, but more importantly, I should have told you that I love you."

Pacey found himself speechless, of all the things he expected his father to tell him this wasn't it. He always felt unwanted and unloved by his father, an embarrassment to his perfect family. He was expecting his father to berate him, so hearing his father apologizing to him, and telling him he loves him, is a welcomed surprised. When Pacey looked into his father's eyes he knew his father was being sincere. If Pacey was honest with himself, he always wanted the kind of relationship with his father that Dawson had with his; he just always thought it wasn't possible. He decided he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and he might as well enjoy his father being kind to him, while it lasts.

After what seemed like forever, Pacey finally spoke, "Well, maybe I didn't always hear you. The past is in the past, we can't change it, all we can do is focus on the present, and try and to be better; life is too short to hold on to grudges."

John smiled wide at his son, grateful that he wasn't going to resent to him to the day he dies. He has been told life works in mysterious ways and everything happens for a reason, but he never understood what it meant, until now. This horrifying ordeal had to happen to his son, so he would stop taking him for granted. He was given a second chance with his son, and he wasn't going to waste it.

"So, considering everything that has happen, you know, with you almost being burned alive and all, the school has agreed to let you make up your finals, when you feel up to it."

Pacey laughed at his father's lame attempt at a joke. In all seriousness, Pacey had forgotten all about finals, and it was good to know that he could essentially make them up when he wanted. With Andie's help, he was sure he would do ok.

"You girlfriend, Andie, is a chatty little thing and sweet as pie."

"Yes she is."

"Well she has been charming your mother and siblings, she is keeper. Don't let this one go."

"Andie has changed my life for the better. I don't have any intention letting her go, ever." Pacey smiled as he continued to tell his father all about his beloved girlfriend. John smiled at the excitement in his son's voice, and how his eyes light up, when he talks about Andie, his girlfriend. The more and more he found out about this girl, the more he liked her. She has been a great influence on his son, and for that, he will always be grateful to her.

Being here, in this hospital room, talking with his son, hearing his laughter radiating the room, was the best part of his day. His sheer anger, annoyance, and frustration towards Mike Potter dissipated the second he entered his son's hospital room, and saw and heard his son's laughter. It was a welcome sight, one he feared he would never see again. He still couldn't stand Mike, he doubts that will ever change, and he still wants justice served against the arsonist that set the Ice House on fire.

While Pacey wished he didn't have to be trapped in a burning building, suffer an head injury, and fall into a coma, he is glad that as an result of all that crap happening to him, he was reunited with the woman he loves, bonded with his older brother, and built a closer relationship with his father, oh and his mother and sisters fussing over him earlier was icing on the cake. Things were looking up for him and he had a good feeling that life was only going to get better for him. Life was meant to live, to enjoy, and have fun, and he was going to do all that. There was going to be no more beating himself up, no more expecting the worse, and no more letting others opinions get to him. He had a new lease on life and he wasn't going to squander it. There were also some people he had to talk to for different reasons.

"How about when your better, the two of us, set sail on the unchartered waters of Capeside and do some fishing?" John asked as he smiled at his son. John never told Pacey that he always enjoyed their fishing trips. Out of all his children, Pacey really is the only one who enjoys sailing and being on the open water as much as he does.

At the prospect of sailing, fishing, and bonding with his father, Pacey eyes lit up in excitement, like a kid in a candy store. "I would really like that," he excitedly told his father. There was a knock on the door as Dr. Reeves entered Pacey's hospital room.

"Sorry to interrupt the father and son bonding, but I need to run tests on Pacey," the doctor told them.

"Ok, Pacey, I will be back later."

"Ok pops."

When John exited Pacey's hospital room, he found his son's friends waiting outside. He spent so much time thinking the worst of his son he failed to see how truly great his son is and how much he is loved by others. "The doctor is in there doing tests on Pacey, it's probably going to be awhile before you guys can see him," he told them.

A nurse came in to join Pacey and Dr. Reeves. She took a syringe with a needle and injected it into one of Pacey's veins in his right arm and proceeded to draw blood. Dr. Reeves jotted down things on his pad then gave it to the nurse. "Thank you Nurse Johnson please take this blood sample to the lab, and let me know the result of the tests."

"I will get right on it doctor" She then proceed to walk out of the hospital room. Less than a minute later another nurse came in the hospital room with a wheelchair.

"I need to perform a cat scan on your brain Pacey to make sure there is no lingering damage to your brain from your head injury." Dr. Reeves and the nurse helped Pacey out of his hospital bed and into the wheelchair then the nurse wheeled him out of his hospital room. When they came out of the hospital room: Dawson, Andie, and Jack got up and rally around their friend and boyfriend.

"Is everything ok?" Dawson asked the doctor and nurse.

"Everything will be fine D.; they just want to do a scan of my brain to make sure everything is ok." Pacey told his panic and worried friend, hoping to reassure him, as well as his nervous girlfriend. Andie gave him a hug and brief kiss before Dr. Reeves and the nurse wheel him off to neurology to do a cat scan of his brain.

"How are you holding up Andie?" A concerned Jack asked his sister after the three of them watched Pacey taken away by the doctor and nurse.

Andie stopped fidgeting with her fingers and looked at her brother. "I'm fine Jack! I'm not made of glass I'm not going to break, so you can relax."

"Hey, we heard Pacey is awake? How is he?" Ask Jen as she walked up to Dawson, Andie, and Jack with Joey in tow. Jen has been worried sick about Pacey ridden with guilt and she just needed to see for herself that he was ok, and to thank him for saving her.

"He is awake and joking like his normal self. His doctor and a nurse took him to perform a scan of his brain, so it will be awhile before any of can see him. Why don't you two sit and wait with us," said Dawson.

Joey took a seat next to Dawson and held his hand, while Jen sat next to Jack right after she did a double take when she noticed Andie sitting between Dawson and Jack. "Oh my God Andie, when did you get here?"

"A couple hours ago, I was the one with Pacey when he woke up from his coma." Andie looked at the troubled expression on Jen's face, and she remembered Jack saying she blamed herself. Andie reached over her brother and took hold of Jen's hand. "You have nothing to feel guilty about Jen no one blames you."

Jen looked at her and could tell by the gentle, caring, kind features on her friend's face that she was sincere and didn't blame her, and it brought her some kind of peace; however, she will feel much better when she can see and talk to Pacey.

"Thanks for that Andie."

"No problem."

The five friends sat outside their friend's hospital room together, in silence, waiting until they could see him.

Hours later Jen walked into Pacey hospital room and saw that he was sleeping. She stood watching him for a bit, he looked peaceful and even innocent while he slept. He must have sense someone was in the room and felt them staring at him because he opened his eyes and started to stare at her.

"Hey there friend come closer. I don't bite."

Jen laughed in response then walked closer to her friend. She was so happy that he was awake and healthy that she was overcome with emotion and started to tear up.

"Aw Jen please don't cry. I am going to be ok."

"I know I'm just so happy that you are ok. I was so afraid that you weren't going to be." Pacey moved towards the left of his hospital bed and patted the space next to him for her to sit down. Jen sat down next to her friend and he held her hand.

"Jen look at me please." Jen lifted her head up and looked into Pacey blue eyes. "A little birdie has told me that you blame yourself. I need you to listen to me carefully Jen. You are my friend and I am glad you made it out of that fire safely. You did nothing wrong, nothing that happen to me was or is your fault. I made it out, I survived, and I am going to live, so please stop blaming yourself."

Jen hugged her friend then wiped away her tears and smiled at him. He was right it wasn't her fault and she had to stop blaming herself. "Thanks for that Pacey, and I will stop blaming myself. I also want to thank you for keeping me sane, keeping the flames at bay while we were trapped in those restrooms, and for helping getting me out of the restroom and out of the restaurant. You helped saved my life and for that thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, but you're welcome. Now moving on to a different topic, did you make up with your grandmother?"

"Actually yes, she was there when the firemen pulled me out of the Ice House and embrace me the second she saw me. We may disagree on certain topics, but I realized when I was trapped in that restroom that Grams cares more about my wellbeing than my parents ever did. What I thought were judgments was just her showing concern and caring about the person I become. I am lucky to have her."

Pacey smiled as he heard Jen talk about her grandmother, finally realizing what he and the rest of their friends all knew, that her grandmother loves her. Being really good at reading people and such, Pacey could tell Jen was struggling. There were dark circle around her eyes from lack of sleep. She was putting a brave face on for everyone, but he could tell she was far from ok. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, and when he looked into her eyes he could tell something other than guilt was brothering Jen. The fire was obviously affecting her in ways that left her haunted.

"Jen, you don't have to be brave with me, I can tell something is wrong; talk to me."

"Nothing ever gets past you. Your right, I am having trouble moving on from the fire. I didn't get much sleep last night. Every time closed my eyes to sleep I would have nightmares about the fire. They were so vivid and real that I could see and feel the flames, and it was like I never left. It got to the point where I am now afraid to go to sleep. My body may have made it out of the fire, but my mind seems to be still trapped in that fire."

Pacey heart broke for his friend. "Jen, you're going to be fine, eventually the nightmares will fade, but until they do I think it might be a good idea if you sought some help for your PTSD. I know how it sounds, but talking to a counselor or therapist can really help you."

"You are right I need to get some help and I will."

"Good. Now is it just me or has Jack been checking out my brother?"

Jen laughed at Pacey's question. She was thankful for to her friend for the diversion. "You know now that you have mentioned it I have. I think our Jackers has a crush." At that the two friends burst into laughter.

Thanks for reading and hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek; the show was created by Kevin Williamson.

It was the morning after Pacey woke up from his coma, and Andie, Dawson, and Joey were visiting Pacey in his hospital room. "So, it looks like I will be getting my test results back today, and if they come back good I will be sprung from this place," said Pacey.

"That's great news Pace," said Dawson.

Andie decided to sit next to Pacey on his hospital bed. She gently played with his hair for a few moments then threw her arm around his neck and snuggled in closer to her boyfriend. "You may get sprung out of here, but you are still going to need to take it easy and relax for awhile Pacey," she told him.

"She's right man"

"I know," turning to Andie "I promise I will take it easy and not attempt to run any marathons. I just can't wait to get out of here and home, in my own room, and eat some actual food." Everyone laughed since it is a well known fact that hospital food sucks. "I can't wait though, until I am one hundred percent and don't have to be stuck in bed all day." Dr. Reeves quickly knocked on the door and came into Pacey's hospital room with his parents in tow.

"So, what is the verdict Doc? Am I able to leave this fine establishment?"

"Well, your blood work is normal and your cat scan came back clean. You should be just fine. I have talked with your parents and I am releasing you to go home, but you need to rest and take a easy for a bit."

"I will Doc, I promise." Pacey told the doctor with the devilish smile of his. Dr. Reeves gave him a brief smile then exited his hospital room.

"Well, I think we will all leave, so you can get dressed," said Dawson.

"Hey, Joey can you stay for a bit?"

"Ok, jailbate what do you want to talk about?"

"Your father," he simply stated.

"Look Pacey, I know my father is responsible for the fire. If you want to give me a hard time about what he has done, well then you can save it."

"Jo, calm down, I wasn't planning on giving you a hard time, in fact, I don't hold any ill will against him, or your family. That's what I wanted to tell you."

"Really, your not angry?"

"No, life is too short to stay angry. I don't want to fight with you; maybe we can try and become friends."

"I like that."

Twenty minutes later, Pacey just finished getting dressed, with the clothes his mother brought over for him earlier, when Gretchen came in his hospital room. "So, you ready to pop this pop stand?"

"Yeah, I am, but I have a favor to ask and may not like it."

"What's the favor Pace?

"I need a ride to the police station?

"Why?" She asked him skeptically.

"I would like to see and talk to Mike Potter," he blurted out.

"Are you insane? Dad is not going to let you anywhere near that man? And why do you want to see him anyway? The man nearly killed you!"

"He didn't set the fire Gretchen. Come on Gretchen, please." Pacey begged his sister with that innocent adorable expression that she couldn't say no to. "Oh, alright, let's go to the police station."

"Thanks, Gretchen, you're the best."

"Ok, now let's get a move on it."

Doug was looking over some paperwork when his brother and sister came up to him. "What are you to doing here?" Then pointed at Pacey, "shouldn't you be home, in your bed, resting."

"I will later Doug, I promise, but first there is something I need to do."

"And that would be what exactly?"

"I would like to talk to Mike Potter."

"Absolutely not! It's just out of the question."

"Dougie please," he begged his brother, using the same tone and look he use on Gretchen earlier.

"Don't give me that look, even if I agreed, it's up to Dad, whether or not you can see him."

"It's not like he is dangerous and violent. You act like he is psycho killer or something."

Doug sighed, "why is talking to this man, so important to you?"

"It just is?"

"Pacey, you are going to give me something better that if you want me to talk dad into letting you anywhere near Potter."

Pacey knew he had to tell his brother something, but he didn't really want to divulge into want he wanted to discuss with Joey's dad. He is getting the vibe that if he told his brother that he wanted to forgive the Mr. Potter it wasn't going to sit well with him. "I'm afraid you won't let me see him if I tell you."

"Well, you are going to have to take that chance."

Pacey took a deep breath, "I want closure. I want him to know that I don't hate him and that I forgive him."

Doug was afraid of this. Sometimes he just didn't get his brother. "Pacey, he is a drug dealer, who hasn't learn from his mistakes, and put a lot of people in danger."

"I know this Doug. I just need to talk to him."

John walk around the corner, to see three of his kids conversing together. He wonder what it was about, and wants to know what Pacey is doing here instead of being at home, in his bed resting. He coughed to get their attention and they stopped talking and turned to face him. "What is going on here? Pacey why aren't you resting at home?"

"He wants to talk with Mike Potter." Doug answered for him.

Some time later after some arguing, Pacey was able to persuade his father to let him talk to Joey's dad. He was escorted to the holding cell Mr. Potter was in. Mike was shocked, to say the least, to see the last person he expected to see standing in front of his holding cell. He was relieved to know that Pacey was up and walking and appeared to be making a full recovery; however, he was puzzled to why the young man was here.

"Hello Mr. Potter!" Pacey greeted him with a wide smile and cherry voice, which let him know the boy had no ill will towards him.

"Hello Pacey," he greeted back. "How are you doing? That was a pretty hard hit you took."

Pacey laughed, "I'm doing much better. Turns out I'm going to live. Bet, you're wondering what I'm doing here?"

"It may have cross my mind."

"I know you didn't start the fire. I want you to know, I forgive you. I don't hold you responsible, for what happen to me."

"You should blame me. The fire was my fault. I put my family in danger, and you kids in danger by dealing again. You were trapped in a fire and got seriously injured. I don't deserve your compassion or forgiveness."

"Maybe so, but I still forgive you."

Mike smiled and could see the sincerity and compassionate in the young man's eyes, as well as, a kindness that he rarely sees in people, especially directed towards him. It was refreshing for change, even if he didn't deserve any kindness from him.

"Do you know or have any idea who set the fire?"

Mike looked at innocence on Pacey's face. He knew he had to tell the truth. He took a deep breath. "Yes, I do."

"Who?"

"Pete Lewis. He's my supplier, after your friend, Dawson, caught me purchasing the drugs and confronted me about it. I called Pete and told him I was done dealing. I guess he decided to retaliate against me to teach me a lesson."

Pacey touched his hand and gave him a comforting smile. "I need you to tell my father what you just told me. I know how he can be, trust me, but he is the sheriff, and he knows who set the fire. It's not right for you to take the blame and go down for it. If this Pete guy is dangerous as you say then he needs to be brought to justice and taken off the streets."

"I will, I promise you."

"Thank you, "Pacey them walked away as he made his way to then exited, he turned out and said "don't worry, Mr. Potter, Bessie and Joey will come around, in time, and forgive you. Just don't give up on them, ok." He gave Mike a huge smile then he left leaving Mike to his thoughts.

When Pacey return from the holding area, Gretchen came up to him and put an arm around him. "So, you ready to go home now?"

Pacey smiled at his sister as he place his arm around her, "let's go home."

Thanks for reading.


End file.
